Thaddeus Ross
General Thaddeus "Thunderbolt" Ross is a 3 star General in the United States Army. He was the head of a project involving gamma radiation along with his daughter Elizabeth Ross and Bruce Banner of Culver University, but Banner tested it on himself and transformed into the Hulk, injuring Betty and the General. Ross then had Banner declared a fugitive and lead an intense manhunt for Banner for 5 years before he returned and defeated a mutated Emil Blonsky before fleeing again. Biography Earlier Life Born Thaddeus Ross, he joined the United States Army before having a daughter called Elizabeth Ross with his wife who died not long after. He was overseeing the project of future "Super Soldiers" at Culver University in 2006 using gammar radiation to produce the same effects as those of Operation: Rebirth telling the projects leader Dr. Bruce Banner that the intention was radiation protection. His daughter "Betty" was also on the project and Banner so assured of himself, tested it on himself. The gammar immediately transformed him into the Hulk who broke out injuring Betty and Ross killing several military offices. Banner returned to normal form and watched over Betty in hospital until Ross threatened him and had him declared a fugitive but Banner went on the run. Ross led the search for Banner contacting S.H.I.E.L.D. Director Nick Fury for help with the search and with the purchase of Sonic Canons and other tech from Stark Industries. They nearly caught Banner when he tried to contact Betty but since then lost Banner for the next 5 months before Ross cooled off the search. The Incredible Hulk Ross has the search on going but not as intensly until a report of a man suffering from gammar poisoning from a drink bottled in Brazil pops up. Ross uses S.H.I.E.L.D. to locate the drinks bottling factory and with the help of his old friend General Joe Grellar puts together a special ops team led by Emil Blonsky. Ross oversees the operation personally and track down Banner's house in Brazil. Banner had already escaped and was on the run chased by the team eventually returning to the bottling factory where he turned into the Hulk escaping. Blonsky amazed by the Hulk's power told Ross that Banner had help from something big, but Ross told him that the Hulk and Banner are the same person before returning back to America, realising that he was contacting Mr Blue about curing himself and going home. Blonsky asks Ross for another shot at taking down Banner and to lead the attack again. He tells Ross that if he was 10 years younger coupled with his experience, that would be somebody he wouldn't want to fight to which Ross says he could arrange that. Ross goes to the Biological weapons depot and gets a syrum produced from Operation: Rebirth and the Weapons Plus program. He oversees Blonksy getting the Super Soldier Serum giving him a small dose only. Leonard Samson then contacts Ross alerting him to Banner's location at Culver University and Ross leads another attack using Sonic Canons from Stark Industries to attack the Hulk. When Betty tries to persuade Ross to stop insisting that Hulk wants to be left alone, Hulk sees and destroys the Canons forcing Ross to retreat. Blonsky however faces down the Hulk who kicks him against a tree crushing most of his bones. When a chopper explodes, Hulk protects Betty before escaping. Ross then goes to Betty's house taking any evidence before going to see Blonksy to which the doctor says he won't walk again. Ross then again uses S.H.I.E.L.D. database to track Banner realising he is contactin Samuel Sterns in New York City. Blonsky then fully recovers and is given a full dose of the Super Soldier Serum and leads the attack on Banner. Ross manages to capture Banner tranqing him warning him that if he cured himself he will put him in a hole. Banner was loaded onto Ross' chopper and left but had to return when Blonksy transformed himself into the Abomination and was terrorising the streets. Ross allowed Banner to fall from the chopper to turn into the Hulk before ordering the pilot to shoot Blonsky who dbrought the chopper down. Ross, Betty and the crew were trapped with leaking petrol which was due to explode but Hulk super clapped to blow out he flames before stopping Blonsky and throwing the body at Ross' feet before fleeing. He then drowned his sorrows in a bar where he was approached by Tony Stark who offered the services of the Avengers in capturing the Hulk. Personality Trivia *It took 75 minutes to apply Ross' makeup each day for The Incredible Hulk. This included facial scars, a toupee, eyebrows, and his moustache. *William Hurt's stature played some part in his casting for this role. Director Louis Leterrier wanted Ross to be a "big, scary mountain of a man". Category:Human Category:Hulk Category:The Incredible Hulk characters Category:Characters without powers Category:Villains